


[里歐弗提亞]シートベンド

by graygraygray



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray





	[里歐弗提亞]シートベンド

前幾日開始普羅米波利斯氣溫驟降，陣陣北風將城市的景色強勁地翻過頁，今早稀稀落落地下起第一場雪。里歐朝窗外一望，見整排的行道樹葉片盡落，露出枯瘦的枝幹，上頭囤著塊狀的雪。他隨手拿了掛在衣櫃裡的厚外套把自己裹得嚴實，衣服主人比他高上不少，硬質防水布料的衣襬直蓋到他大腿一半，里歐對此不以為意，戴好手套、套上長靴後便出門了。

冬天終究還是來了。

里歐到室內廣場時加洛正坐在地上教一群孩子們打繩結。孩子們以加洛為中心圍成圓，四周散著各式粗細材質不同的繩索，加洛還準備了許多給大家實作使用，他的嗓音宏亮，帶著十足的友善和熱情，手把手地示範各種繩結的打法。

「不要急！千──萬不能心急！」加洛怪腔怪調地比劃著：「無論何時都要保持冷靜，手要穩住，步驟要對！只要步驟對了就絕對錯不了！多做個幾次，身體自然就會記住動作了，可別小看練習的重要啊！在緊急時刻沒準就是這些經驗救了你一命！幹我們這行的啊……」

加洛講得口沫橫飛，孩子們歪著頭，聽得似懂非懂，不過都手癢地拾起一旁的繩子，打起剛剛教過的平結、八字結和帆索結。

在燃燒世界的大火災過後，烈焰救火隊的消防任務比過去少了許多，大多時候露琪亞仍固定在總部待命，其餘人便按照伊格尼斯的安排前往其他單位協助。加洛常常到他這邊幫忙，他和兒童處得特別好，沒多久便和大家打成一片。

要從頭幹起的活實在太多，些許都馬虎不得。雖然整天又忙又累，倒也充實，並非是以往過的生活有什麼不好，這些事既沒有好壞、也沒有對錯之分，只是除去身分的差異，這些日子來里歐體悟到許多自己之前沒有來得及發現的事物。

幾個孩子待在圓外，站得比較遠，里歐走了過去，先出聲喚他們的名字，才輕輕碰了碰那些微微打顫的肩膀。室內廣場的透明屋頂上積滿雪，遮擋了陽光，使得光線比平時要來得晦暗。明明室溫足夠溫暖，他們的手卻依然冰冷。

「來，沒事的。」里歐說：「到那邊和大家一起待著吧。」

里歐領他們進入圓中，盤起腿來，認真地聽加洛解說繩結的用處，和眾人一起實作。

需要的事物不再唾手可得，里歐常常要想他把螺絲起子、把鑽頭、把老虎鉗放哪去了，從0到1的過程之間花費的時間變多，或許第一次的成果差強人意，在反覆的嘗試下也獲得了不少樂趣。

「每個人都有每個人該做的事」，關於加洛的主張里歐是同意的。就如同他是救火員，而他曾是燃燒者，彼此壞抱著各自的使命，恪守著義務，而際遇使他們可以面向相同的目標前行。

里歐看著加洛經手過的既標準又漂亮的接繩結，依樣畫葫蘆地打了一個。兩條粗細不同的繩子銜密住彼此，變得穩固又牢靠。加洛從一旁湊過來誇他：「喲，打得不錯嘛！」

里歐笑了笑，加洛又轉頭去教導新加入的孩子。雪還在下，加洛的大手覆上那些幼小的手掌，直視孩童的雙眼，和他們說，你做得很好。


End file.
